


A Flower Blooms

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, familial sappy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: Prompt: Eggsy meeting Daisy for the first time
Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Flower Blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



He was a rubber band ball ready to snap of emotions. He was frustrated that he’d left the Marines cos his mum’d called him crying. He was disappointed in himself for giving in so easily. He was beyond angry at Dean for linking himself into Eggsy’s life for however long he managed to stay alive by getting his mum pregnant. He was frightened of what was going to happen to him, to the baby, to his mum, the next time Dean’s life got a bit shitty- who was going to be the first victim? Who was he going to focus on to keep the rest in line?

How was his mum doing in the room going through labor _by herself_ cos Dean was a shit who couldn’t be arsed to pick up the phone when they’d called? He heard the uncomfortable noises and grunting, he listened hard as he could to the muffled sounds of the nurses through the door to try and figure out if things were going well. 

Eggsy knew it took ages to pop a kid out, but he was going more than a bit spare in the meantime.

Eventually time managed to speed up enough that there was a loud cry and Eggsy nearly collapsed into the nearest chair in relief. The baby was healthy, at least healthy enough to scream, and it seemed that the noise was the cue that he was allowed into the room. He mum hadn’t wanted him inside for the messy bits, he guessed (did she not understand that even basic training for the Marines wasn’t all sunshine and flowers?) as a nurse beckoned him inside and he beelined it for the bed.

All the fake doctor sitcoms on the telly showed giving birth as being exhausting and as unglamorous as it got, but Eggsy thought that they somehow undersold it. Her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat and her face was pale but her eyes. Her eyes looked triumphant, and Eggsy wanted to cry from that alone.

‘How’re you doin’ mum?’ He took her hand gently, and he could feel hers tremble in response as if she had no strength left in her.

‘I don’t got a name for her.’ She sounded so lost.

‘Her?’ Eggsy turned to see someone holding a bundle of blankets, so much smaller than he thought a new human had any right to be, coming their way before placing it gently into the rook of his mum’s arm.

‘Your new sister.’ There was a gurgle from the blanket, and Eggsy pulled down an edge to take a glimpse.

Babies aren’t all that pretty looking when they’re brand new. Red and wrinkly and honestly just a generic blob of squishy human features. He’d never believed people when they said that the world shifted when their kid was born. That they were perfect and it didn’t matter what they looked like it was a fact.

He took one look at her, her small tuft of wispy blonde hair and sleepy blue eyes, and swore the world had tilted on its axis. He saw in a flash the things he would do for her, this being who had no idea of the struggles she would face; the worlds he would burn and the sacrifices he would never speak of. He knew in his bones that she was _everything_ and it was worth the things he’d let go of to be here.

He saw hope for a future he didn’t now he’d get to see.

‘Daisy.’

‘Hrm?’ His mum blinked her eyes slowly, head tilted as far as she was able in his direction and a brow lifted in question.

‘Her name, mum. Daisy, like them flowers you like. And…’ Eggsy thought for a moment, trying to find a name that didn’t sound awful with Daisy, ‘Alexienne. For dad’s mum.’ They didn’t talk about him much, especially with Dean in the picture- it wasn’t a happy thought. But he figured that, maybe, this would be okay.

‘Daisy Alexienne. Bit of a mouthful, babe.’ 

‘Still better than Gary Perseus.’

‘Not by much.’ She began to chuckle, quiet but consistent, at Eggsy’s offended look. Things would work out just fine. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or just pop by to chat :)


End file.
